Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component transfer apparatus including an extraction head that suctions a wafer component and to a suction position adjustment method for the component transfer apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, component transfer apparatuses including an extraction head that suctions a wafer component are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-103923 discloses a mounting apparatus (a component transfer apparatus) including: a component supplying table (a wafer holding table) capable of holding a wafer component; an extraction nozzle (an extraction head) that suctions a wafer component; a pre-alignment camera that performs imaging of a wafer component being suctioned by the extraction nozzle; and a control apparatus (a control section) that controls driving of the extraction nozzle. With this mounting apparatus, imaging of a position of a wafer component is performed by the pre-alignment camera when the wafer component is handed over by the extraction nozzle, and when the wafer component is suctioned by the extraction nozzle in a state in which the center of the extraction nozzle and the center of the wafer component are misaligned relative to each other, a handover position of the wafer component is corrected.
However, with the mounting apparatus described above, since a handover position of the wafer component is corrected by performing imaging of a position of the wafer component with a pre-alignment camera when the wafer component is handed over by the extraction nozzle, a suction position of the wafer component by the extraction head is not accurately adjusted. Therefore, there may be cases in which the wafer component is suctioned by the extraction nozzle (the extraction head) in a state in which the center of the extraction nozzle and the center of the wafer component are misaligned relative to each other. As a result, a positional accuracy of suction of a wafer component by an extraction nozzle is problematically low.